In conventional windows, doors, skylights and the like, adhesive tape is commonly used to seal and secure the glazing to the frame into which it is installed. The tape used typically has a high tack adhesive disposed on both sides of a carrier and a release liner covering the adhesive on one side of the tape. The release liner remains in place until installation of the glazing, at which time it is removed. One side of the tape, the side without the release liner, is secured to a shelf on the frame member, and the other side of the tape is secured to the glazing adjacent the outer edges thereof. The shelf supports the glazing in the assembled frame. The use of such adhesive tapes permit rapid assembly of doors, windows and skylights, and provides a low cost, secure seal. Such adhesive tapes are particularly commonly used with frames formed of extruded plastic members, although these tapes can also be used with aluminum frames, wooden frames and the like. A typical tape used for such applications can be obtained from Venture Tape Corp. under the product designations VG132, VG116, VG108 and VG316 (Venture glazing tape). Such tapes are provided on a roll having a central cardboard core about which the tape is wound. Such tapes are available in any width desired, such as in a range of from 1/4" to 3".
At present, such tapes are commonly applied by hand to the shelf of a frame member, and the frame member is subsequently cut, mitered and assembled to form the desired frame. Such manual application of the tape to the frame member is time consuming and thus, results in a large labor cost in the preparation of the frame member. In addition, such manual application is subject to error, and often the tape is not properly aligned or positioned on the frame member.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for applying tape to a member which can be formed into a frame for glazing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of application of tape to a member which can be formed into a frame for glazing, which method accurately applies the tape and minimizes the amount of manual labor required.
It is another further object of the present invention to provide apparatus for applying tape to a member which can be formed into a frame for glazing, which apparatus can accommodate any size and shape frame member.
It is yet another further object of the present invention to provide apparatus for applying tape to a member which can be formed into a frame for glazing, which apparatus permits sequential use of multiple rolls of tape.